


Love, Bites

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: "So what does a warlock taste like, Alec?" Izzy giggled.Alec thought he could sneak back into the Institute without being seen from a night at Magnus' place. But no such luck.





	Love, Bites

Alec got back to the Institute right on day break. He opened the doors as quietly as possible, hoping there wouldn’t be too many people around at this hour. He managed to reach the Operations center without seeing anyone so he had thought he had gotten away with it.   
He was half way across the room when a familiar voice halted him in his tracks.

“Well, well, well. Nice to see you actually know your way back, big bro.” 

Alec gave an inward groan. Of all the people he had least wanted to see, it would have to be Izzy and her smart mouth. 

“I’ve, er, been on an early mission.” Alec mumbled, hoping she would let it drop. No such luck.

“Okay, you could call it that, I suppose. I would of thought it was more of a booty call to Magnus, though.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. Why had he thought he could pull the wool over his sister’s eyes? He turned slowly to face her. Hopefully there was enough distance between them that she wouldn’t see his neck.

“Do you have to be smart all the time? Haven’t you got something better to do with your time, like pulling the wings off butterflies or something?”

“Now, now Alexander, settle down. No need to get antsy and I’ll have you know I would never do what you just suggested. Flies are a much better challenge.” She grinned back at him. Alec frowned back. 

“Don’t call me Alexander. Only Magnus gets to call me that. You saying it sounds wrong.” He grumbled.

“Aww! So sorry, Alec. We are touchy this morning, aren’t we?’ 

Alec realized he must have been more tired than he had thought because next minute Izzy was standing pretty much right in front of him. He turned slightly and hunched his neck down into the collar of his jacket. He frowned at his sister once again.

“Do you have any sense of personal space, Isabelle?” He said to her and was about to walk off when she grabbed his arm.

“Wow, you look like you’ve been rode hard and put away wet, big bro. Did you two get any sleep?” She was looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, barely containing a look of amusement. Before he could rally his sleep deprived brain into thinking up a good come back, he saw movement behind Izzy.

“Who hasn’t been sleeping?”

Jace strode into the room looking fresh, hair still damp from his shower, carrying a cup of coffee. He looked the complete opposite to how Alec felt.

“Your parabatai here has just dragged his butt in from a visit to his boyfriend’s and from the looks of things it was a very busy night.” Izzy told him, her hands sitting sassily on her hips.

Jace, of course, came over to them, looking at Alec’s tired face. Alec gave an impatient sigh.

“Whoa, dude. Long night was it? You’re gonna have to tell Magnus to back off a little or you’re gonna be dead in a week!” Alec was still turned away from them as much as he could.

“Yeah, very amusing. I can’t see how my personal life is either of your businesses.” He grumbled.

“Man, when you come in at 6 in the morning, doing the walk of shame through the Ops center, you make it our business. Here, I think you need this more than I do.’ Jace handed him the cup of coffee. 

“Like you haven’t done the same thing before.” Alec said to him, taking a sip from the steaming cup.

“Yeah but I’m smart enough to get back before day break and avoid everyone.” 

“I’ll remember that advice, thank you. If I did that maybe I’d avoid the interrogation again. I’m surprised you haven’t made me sit behind a desk with a bright light in my face.” He looked back at his sister and Jace, who were both giving him a strange look. He rolled his eyes once more.

“Now what? What’s the look for?”

Izzy reached up a hand and attempted to grab the collar of his jacket. Alec flinched back from her, almost spilling his coffee in the process.

“Hey!”

Jace have a short laugh and Izzy had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles.

“Are you sure you were at Magnus’ place last night? Your neck looks like you were attacked by a whole vampire clan” She laughed, trying to pull his collar away again, this time succeeding thanks to Alec’s dulled reflexes.

“By the angel, Isabelle, can’t you leave me alone?” he grumbled. 

“Bro, collared shirts are your friend.” Jace said, giving him a lop sided grin.

“Once again thanks for the tip. If you two have quite finished, I’m going to have a shower and then catch a few hours sleep.” Alec growled and started to walk off.

“Good cause you reek of warlock and magic. God, Alec what sort of freaky stuff do you two get up to anyway?” Izzy said.

“I think that’s entirely between Alexander and myself, Miss Lightwood”

Alec stopped and turned around to see his boyfriend standing just inside the doors of the Ops centre. Apparently, Magnus had managed to cover their busy night better than he could because he looked his usual well- tailored self. He gave him a smile and Magnus winked back at him making him blush a little.  
Izzy was looking at Magnus with a curious expression, however, and Alec wondered what she was up to now. Did she ever give up?

“So, Magnus, a little warm for a scarf, isn’t it?” she pointed out, nodding towards the silky looking material draped around his neck. He actually looked slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds before clearing his throat and straightening up.

“It happens to go with this outfit, thank you very much.” He replied, adjusting the scarf in question.

“Uh ha, yeah sure it does.” Jace told him, smirking.

“This from someone who looks like he was dressed by a 3 year old.” Magnus shot back.

“Hey, a 3 year old with great taste, thank you.” Jace replied.

Alec was about to start back towards his room again when he noticed Clary coming up behind Magnus. Normally he wouldn’t of cared too much but he could see some kind of silent communication between her and Izzy and it made him do a double take just as she was reaching up to grab the scarf around Magnus’ neck. He turned back around and opened his mouth to warn him, but Clary was too quick and had pulled the scarf free from him. Magnus gave a yell and quickly reached up to grab it but it slid through his fingers. Jace, Clary and Izzy all gave a whoop of laughter as it became obvious why Magnus was wearing the scarf.

“Man, looks like you met that same pack of vampires as Alec did. I don’t know how you both survived. It looks like it was a really vicious attack.” Jace said, trying not to choke on his laughter. 

“So what does a warlock taste like, Alec?” Izzy giggled.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what a Seelie tastes like, Izzy” Alec shot back his pale face going pink.

Magnus brought his hand up near his neck and gave his fingers a click, making the marks disappear. He turned back to Clary and grabbed his scarf back from her.

“Really, Biscuit, it seems Jace and Izzy’s bad sense of humour is rubbing off on you, you’re getting as bad as they are.” He said, but Clary could tell he wasn’t that mad, there was a smile hinting at his lips.

Alec gave Magnus a look.

“You couldn’t of done that to me before I left this morning?” he asked him. Magnus gave him a small smile back.

“I’m sorry, my love, but you didn’t wake me before you left. That was why I came here this morning to try to save you from any drama but I guess I got here a little late for that.” 

Alec winced at hearing Magnus using his favourite endearment for him in front of the others. It was just adding fuel to the fire this morning. Jace, Clary and Izzy were giving him that “Awwww! How cute” look and he gave groan, totally fed up.

“Ok, that’s it. Yes obviously I stayed at Magnus’ place last night. Yes, we had mad monkey bone sex and it was damn good, if you are really that interested. And yes, he tastes really good too for your information, Izzy. There, all your questions answered, I hope you’re satisfied now. Now I’ve completely embarrassed myself and Magnus, maybe you can drop the subject and let me get that shower and some sleep.”

Alec looked back to a room full of shocked faces, including said boyfriend, although he was now looking more pleased with himself than shocked. He came up to him and gave Alec a quick kiss and a pat on his arm.

“I think you’ve revealed enough enough for one day, Alexander. Remind me to let you get more sleep in the future. Come, let’s get you into that shower.” And they started walking off.

“Oh boy, here we go again. Round two coming up. Better activate your stamina rune for this one bro.” Izzy said, as they went. 

“Geez, all this over a few hickeys.” Alec grumbled.

“It’s ok Alexander, next time I’ll put them where they can’t see them.” Magnus made sure his voice was loud enough for the others to hear.

“Seriously?!” Alec said, giving him a strained look. They were almost to the other side of the room when he heard his sister’s voice once more.

“There’s one question you didn’t answer. Who gets to take the lead this time?” 

Alec threw his hands in the air and gave a loud “Arghhh!” Magnus gave a small smirk and gave his back a soothing pat and as they reached the door, he turned back to see them all watching them giggling. He winked at them before pointing a finger at himself and silently mouthing “me” back at them. The giggles stopped straight away and were replaced with stunned silence. 

Now it was Magnus’ turn to laugh as they disappeared through the door.


End file.
